Maximum Ride in: The Princess and the Marine
by MaximumLaughterLoves
Summary: Max, a beautiful Princess who finds out she is wanted for marriage. Fang, a strong marine who is deployed to the Middle East for a year. What will happen when A panicked Max calls Fang at his dorm and they plan to meet? Based on the movie The Princess and the Marine .


**Hi guys, this is my first story under my account. was also wrote. A story under my friends account called ****_Dance with Me_****. I never finished it because it SUCKED, like no joke. Hopefully this one is better. This is based off the movie ****_The Princess and the Marine, _****and that movie is based on atrue story! So I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Maximum Ride or the plot.**

"How do you read that?" Iggy asked. I looked up from my book that I was reading.

"I sound out the letters..." I replied, unsure of what he was asking.

"No, like, personally I would never read a book that boring. I mean who would, it the history of the Al Cliffs or whatever there name is."

"Al Khalifa," I corrected.

"Yeah whatever, hey Sam, think we'll find any cute girls? I mean being stuck here for a year will definitely suck if we have nothing nice to stare at."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Iggy. I continued to read my book about the Al Khalifas. They were a royal family that had rule Bahrain since the 1760s. Apparently no one but myself found that interesting.

"Dude, put the book down." Iggy repeated for the billionth time.

"Well sorry, I just want to know some background information on a place we're gonna be living in for a year." I replied, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever," I continued reading. The book was interesting, but the truth was I was nervous. Five months ago I had gotten news that I was stating deployed to Bahrain, in the Middle East. I was hardly ever away from home, the only time I was when i went to the Marines basic training that lasted 12 weeks in San Diego, California but my parents were at a 4 hour drive from them. I didn't even leave home when I attended college for two years; so this was a huge leap. Luckily, Iggy, had also been deployed with me. He and I went to high school together and attended the same Marine training camp as me. I felt a little bit at home with him...just a little.

The car we were in suddenly stopped and I heard the T. I. Shouting at us to hurry up and line up. We were mostly men, there were only a couple of women. The T. I. Was shouting the rules and guidelines, but, I was zoning out, and feeling a bit home sick.

"Now remember these people do not mess around! Dismissed!" We marched to our dorms.

I was sharing a room with Iggy and another guy named Sam, who Iggy had gotten aquantined with while I was reading.

"So Nicolas, how long have to known James?" Sam asked.

"First off, _Samuel_, I've told you to call me Iggy and to call emo kid over here Fang." I nodded, and turned around to face Iggy and Sam.

"Iggy, what the hell man?" I asked, shocked. Iggy had hung up a calendar, with a new half naked girl every month.

"He speaks!" He said. I wonder how he got into the Marines. I rolled my eyes, and heard Sam whisper;

"What wrong with him? That the first time I heard him talk and it's to scold you about a calendar?"

"He's just lonely, Samuel, isn't that right Fang?" I turned back around. Almost knocking over Iggy's secret stash of chocolate chip cookies.

"I am not lonely," I said calmly, "it's just we are in a country that covers their women from head to toe so the don't end up on calendars that stupid guys hang in their dorms." I said firmly.

"Bro, loosen up. I mean how many girlfriends have you ever had?" Sam said, defending Iggy. I turned around and continued putting away my clothes and other things I had brought with me.

"He's only had one, but it didn't end well and hasn't dated anyone since," Iggy answered for me. There's was an awkward silence after that, Iggy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the ringing telephone we had in our room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

"Nudge! Ella! Finally your here! Come one!" I said, grabbing them and pulling them upstairs.

"Well it's nice to see you too!" Nudge joked. We hurried upstairs where my sisters, Zayn, Layla and Angel. Zayn was now engaged at twenty-three and we, were giving her paintings. Angel, was my youngest sister, she was seven and Layla was 15, only four years younger than me.

"How do you feel? Are you excited? Nervous?" Nudge asked my sister.

"Well I am nervous, but excited too! I can't wait to be married." Their conversation went on and I listened. There voices came seemed distance.

"Do you love him?" I interrupted suddenly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"I mean, have you ever talked to him? Without Mami and Papa with you? How can you be excited to marry a stranger?" Nudge and Ella, who were my best friends looked at me like I was crazy.

"Max, I will learn to love him. I know that he is wonderful and very handsome." Zayn answered. I still wasn't happy with her answer.

"You know what I heard Max?" Nudge said, trying to change the mood. I nodded for her to continue.

"Nudge no-" Ella tries to say, but I stopped her,

"No, tell me Nudge," no on said anything, until finally Angel said:

"Dylan might ask for you in marriage." My breath hitched and no body said anything for what seemed like forever.

"Um, I'm going to um, I have to go to the bathroom," I got up and rushed to my room. I didn't know what to do. Had Angel really meant that? Not Dylan. He was handsome and nice but I would never ever want to marry him. Frantically I grabbed my phone, closed my eyes and dialed a random number.

The phone rang twice when a lady answered, "Manal Plaza, what room number?"

I looked around my room and saw the time that read 1:33.

"Room 133." I said quickly.

"Transferring." The lady answered in a monotones voice. I was wiping my hand on my jeans trying to wipe off the sweat.

"Hello?" I deep voice said. I froze. Trying to find words.

"Um, hi..." I said.

"Who is this?" The asked.

"Uh, Max," I responded. I had called at least a dozen other numbers and they all hung up with me annoyed.

"Well Max, that an unusual name for a girl but my name is James, or as my friends call me, Iggy."

"Uh hi Iggy?" I said, I was unsure what to say and why I had even called.

"So Max, do you and any if your girlfriends want to go and have a coffee with a few of my friends" Iggy said.

"Uh..." I heard footsteps coming toward my room. I decided to take a chance.

"Uh...meet me and the mall at 2:30, tomorrow-bye." I hung up and threw my phone across the room.

I was so stupid.


End file.
